How to fake date and survive a kanima for beginners
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: 'Look remember when I lent you my hoodie cause you were cold and you said you own me like forever' he asked looking around frantically. He took a deep breath for a moment looking away, 'Can you pretend that you're my girlfriend' She blinked a few times shocked, 'Can I what' ScottxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** 'Look remember when I lent you my hoodie because you were cold and you said you own me like forever?' he asked looking around frantically. He took a deep breath for a moment looking away, 'Can you pretend that you're my girlfriend?' She blinked a few times shocked, 'Can I what?' ScottxOC I changed it so you might want to read it again.

 **A.N: The story is happening during season 2**

 _ **How to fake date and survive a kanima for beginners**_

* * *

She didn't sleep that night. She hasn't slept for more than a few nights. She simply got out of the bed dressed for school and took a bus to school all on her own. She didn't pay much attention to her surroundings though.

Math, English, Chemistry and then free period…

It all went down in a huge blur she couldn't see through. She felt like crying but she also didn't feel like crying. Crying is nasty and she hates it. She wasn't going to cry in school. She wasn't going to cry at all. Why should she?

Because she left?

 _She accused you of horrible things! She is a bad mom!_

Because she left her?

 _She ran because she is a bad person. She ran because she let it happen and acted like it didn't. You lived under her house how could she not noticed what you weren't doing for almost two years?_

Because it's been over two weeks and not one of her friends noticed?

 _What friends? People who barely talk to you? People who don't give a rat ass about you or anyone but themselves?_

Because no one noticed that she wasn't herself lately?

 _You weren't yourself since you were fourteen and you let it happen. Don't blame it on anything else…They don't know the real you…_

'Hey, Mia,' she heard suddenly softly from behind her when she was standing in front of her locker. Funny, she didn't even notice she got to her locker.

Wait! This wasn't even her locker. _Great_ …

She turned around, 'Hey, Scott.'

Scott McCall was one of the so-called friends that didn't notice then…but to be fair they weren't exactly much friends since the school year started and he began dating the new girl, Allison Argent, whose aunt apparently killed most of the Hales six years ago. So she guessed he had quite a lot on his plate to remember a girl who came to every game for him and always checked his essays after him or waited with him and Stiles on the bench during lacrosse because they never played. She sometimes sat with Stiles although he seemed to be dealing with something as well as he was always nervously looking at the field whenever Scott played.

'Look remember when I lent you my hoodie because you were cold and you said you own me like forever?' he asked looking around frantically.

She nodded, 'Yeah, it was really cold that day and coach forced me to sit through a whole lacrosse game as detention. It was just an excuse because he wanted me to do his paperwork afterwards…'

'So I just figure out how you can repay me. Aren't you happy?' he asked with his typical sunshine smile.

Mia raised one of her brows, 'I guess so, how?'

He took a deep breath for a moment looking away, 'Can you pretend that you're my girlfriend?'

She blinked a few times shocked, 'Can I what?' She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

'Pretend that you're my girlfriend. I know it's a big deal and I know it's crazy and weird and completely well… crazy but I serious need your help because well…'

She watched him as he silently try to explain what was going on, 'Aren't you like dating Allison Argent?'

'Y-yes, and her parents aren't very keen on us dating so we're dating secretly but they're suspicious about everything and now her mom and grandfather are working at school so you know… I need a fake girlfriend so they would have assurance that me and Allison aren't together.'

She let out a sad chuckle. And she thought she had problems. She had but apparently so did Scott.

'Okay,' she said and turned around only to realize again that it isn't her locker.

'Shit!'

'Seriously?' Scott asked his voice completely hopeful like always.

'Yeah absolutely. True love and what not who am I to not help?' she asked smiling a bit.

Just then he noticed that it was the first time she smiled. She was one of the happiest girls he knew constantly smiling and full like energy but not Stiles unstoppable hyperactive energy more like sunny happy energy always making up someone's day. She was really shy at first and kind of private but once she got comfortable enough she was great. He felt a bit unsure when Stiles suggested her realizing that he haven't spoken with her for like months which was terrible considering that they used to be almost constantly together during freshman year and summer. But then again the only girl he could choose was her or Harley and she was lately really mean to Allison so basically it was just Mia. She was sad. He could smell it on her. The worry but also something else something he once felt from Derek when he was telling him about his family it wasn't grief it was… numbness.

He was meaning to ask her when he suddenly caught the familiar scent put his hands on her shoulders starting her a bit.

'W-wha?'

'Okay, so I'm going to kiss you-'

Her eyes widened, 'Wait right now? Shouldn't we like practice or something?'

'Just close your eyes and think of England,' he shrugged mocking.

'Okay, you've been spending far too much time one on one with Stile-'

And he kissed her.

It was so fast she had barely time to close her eyes as he leaned down to her and pressed his lips against hers in a soft matter.

She let out a small sighed. It was nice. She was kissed once before when she was about twelve but it was more like giggles and pizza breath. There was another time…but she tried to push that time as far away into the back of her mind as she could…This? This was nice. It was soft. Who knew boys had such soft lips and it was warm making her feel a little bit better. Just a little bit. Just for a moment. It was shocking, but it was nothing like last time when she was a nervous wreck…and a kid.

When he leaned away she took a second to savage the moment and the feeling it brought before she opened her eyes to see a slightly surprised Scott McCall looking at her in awe.

She couldn't help but giggled because he looked so lost like it wasn't her who just got her technically first _real_ kiss.

Hearing and seeing her laugh he smiled too and she shoved him a bit looking at him adoringly. She missed him. She hadn't even noticed she did until now but she did.

'So that happened,' she looked down to hallway to see a woman with red hair looking at them with a very cold look.

She wanted to look away, but she didn't she waited until she rose her head a bit hire raising her chin at her and then left.

'The creepy lady was Mrs. Argent?'

'Yeah, that was her,' he said looking at the direction she just left.

He turned back to her with worried look but also a smile, 'Thank you, Mia, I mean it.'

'It was a really warm hoodie and a really cold day, Scott,' she said with a struggle but smiling this time.

They both chuckled looking at each other before the bell went off and the both of them separated for their classes.

It didn't fix anything it might have added up a few problems but she didn't feel so terribly empty after that… for a second at least.

* * *

 **To Be Continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** 'Look remember when I lent you my hoodie cause you were cold and you said you own me like forever?' he asked looking around frantically. He took a deep breath for a moment looking away, 'Can you pretend that you're my girlfriend?' She blinked a few times shocked, 'Can I what?' ScottxOC

 **A.N: After I don't even know how long. Chapter Two XD**

 _ **How to fake date and survive a kanima for beginners**_

* * *

 _There is always this inter battle inside me. It always starts the same, I propose a battle. I declare war. Today is going to be different. Today, I will fight you and will lose. I won't lose. You will surrender…_

 _Me (the brave one, the optimist, the hopeful one): Maybe I could tell someone, anyone… you would help me…_

 _Me (the realist, the pessimist, the cruel one): Who? No one noticed for days! Do you really believe that they will now? That they care enough to notice? Who will you tell?_

 _Me (the brave one, the optimist, the hopeful one): Anyone! Scott's mom, Mrs. Ducain from next door, a teacher, the principle anyone!_

 _Me (the realist, the pessimist, the cruel one): You think they will help you? Why? Because they're adults? Because that's what adults do? Help people? Help kids…_

 _Me: Y-yes._

 _Me: No, adults are the ones that got you into this. Adults hurt you, adults humiliated you and in the end it was adults who left you._

 _Me: Maybe…this time it will be different. Maybe this time they will really help me. Maybe-just maybe…_

 _Me: Maybe you should stop fooling yourself and go to school._

 _The realist, the pessimist, the cruel one, the one that tasted life in its full bitterness is the one that always wins._

* * *

Mia looked at herself in the mirror. When she was a little kid her classmates used to make fun of her because of her freckles and red hair. Carrots and names like that were pretty much on a daily bases. She didn't mind all that much now. Her hair seemed to lose their orange effect when she got fourteen and now they were slowly coming to a color that didn't need sunglasses to be looked at. She dropped the idea of dying them. It would be pointless with the freckles on her face and body would still give her away.

She stood in front of the mirror with nothing but her underwear on.

 _You're look so disgusting._

Her fingers slowly moved against the skin where her bra ended to her stomach.

 _You're so disgusting. You're fat and ugly and it's all your fault and you know. She left because of you. She left and it's all your fault! Everyone who loves you leaves. They always leave because you kill them inside. You hurt them. You ruin them. You destroy them. You! It's all you!_

Her fingers reached her ribs. She could only feel them under her touch, but she could also see them visible under her skin through the mirror. She closed her eyes. She knew how it looked. She read stories. She knew what would have happened to her if she didn't do something, but what could she do if not even her mom wanted to do something about it?

She simply opened her eyes. The skinnier she was the better!

 _At least I have something to focus on._

She told herself as she stepped away from the mirror and got to her clothes.

 _I need to pay the electric bill._

She told herself as put on her white blouse and black skirt.

 _I can survive without food...I know I can._

She told herself as she got out of the house and looked the door. She went to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. She pulled out a book, 1984 George Orwell. She already read it once but she liked to read the classical books over and over again.

* * *

'Okay, what is this you and Scott dating?' asked Harley once she threw her books next to her in the library. As they landed heavily on the desk it startled her a bit. She was a bit jumpy and she noticed that her heart was beating really fast recently and she wasn't sure why. Or maybe she was. She knew this didn't happen when she was used to be a healthy teen.

'Uhm?'

Mia blinked. How could she possibly know? She literally agreed to yesterday and hasn't spoken with Scott since. She hasn't spoken with anyone since or was it vice versa. She couldn't tell.

'Yeah, we're dating,' she surprised herself how honest it sounded even to herself. She guessed she was just really good at hiding things apparently. She shouldn't really blame people for not seeing she had problems when she was so good at keeping a face. Who was she kidding? She had an eating disorder for almost a year and no one noticed no one who cared enough at least.

'Yeah? And since when? Haven't you like said something about that he wasn't talking to you since he got on the team.'

'We talked!' she quickly burst out which wasn't suspicious at all but okay. 'Not so much at first than we were good and now we're better,' she added a smile, a hell of a tense smile until she remembered something.

 _You lie ever since you came here and no one not one single person noticed. Just lie._

Harley nodded still a bit suspicious, 'So what you just jumped at each other once he and Argent broke up?'

'Yeah, cause I'm that girl,' she rolled her eyes and looked down at her book, 'I guess I realized that I really like him. I used to like him in freshman, remember?'

'Yeah, but you never did anything and Stiles told you he just liked you as friend. So what he suddenly realized he really likes you?'

'Look, he and Allison broke up I cheered him up and things happened. We weren't dating immediately more like just chilling. I didn't want to tell anyone because it would've looked like I stole him or like we were together while he was still with Allison which isn't true. I didn't want to make a big deal of out if.'

The other girl watched her for a moment before she nodded. She believed her. They always believed her eventually, 'Okay, but let me tell you I am _so_ happy for you guys. Plus at least he's not with Argent anymore I mean seriously her family? Messed up.'

Mia frowned a bit, 'Hey, don't say that. Yeah, what her aunt did was terrible but Allison isn't to blame. You don't pick your family.'

'Jeez, what? You feel bad getting her ex?'

'No, I feel bad for her for being treated like it was her fault what happened at the Hales' house when it wasn't.'

'Okay, fine. Go be with your new boyfriend and bestie, weirdo,' Harley stood up and left.

Mia opened her mouth to stop her but then again she didn't feel like doing it right now. Harley has been acting really mean lately. At first she was just like her and the few others just upset that Scott and Stiles had their own agenda until she started being just… a bitch. She started saying that it was all Allison and Lydia and lacrosse. It was but still! If they were real friends she would let it go and tried harder too.

'Well, that was a bit catfightish,' she looked up to find Stiles a bit uneasy smiling at her.

'Hey, stranger?'

He sighed a bit brushing his head looking a bit guilty, 'Yeah, I know we haven't really been much around each other.'

'Yeah, I just hope that you don't want me to fake date you too cause the three of us dating would have been just a little bit weirder than our general weirdness.'

'First of all I think we could take a bit more than that in the weirdness department. Second it's like a secret,' he said trying to sound as quiet as was Stiles's possible.

Mia gave him a mocking smile and tried to pretend she was him, 'First of all I think enough is enough. Second of all, _please,_ you two don't even know what keeping something to yourself is. Remember you told Scott about the first time you-'

'Okay-okay. Stop, never talking about it again,' he said down putting his bag on the desk, 'Okay, listen you're really amazing for like doing this, and I'm sorry that we haven't been spending much time together.'

She looked down at her book and closed it, 'Yeah, me too.'

'So what's new? How are you? How was life?'

She shrugged her shoulder, 'Same old. But please you should tell _me_? Lydia as a date to the winter formal? How did that happened?'

He shot her proud smile, 'Ah, Mia, I missed you and I'm glad you asked. So it kind of started when Scott kissed Lydia in the coach office-'

* * *

Scott caught her after school as she wanted to walk home.

'Hey, why isn't your mom picking you up anymore?' he asked as they matched their steps.

Mia gave him a tight smile before she continued to walk, 'She hasn't been picking you up for a while.'

'Yeah, I guess she was just busy lately,' she looked in front of her, 'I'm not sure either way. I just started to walk on my own for a while,' she said and he couldn't help but frown. She was lying well maybe not completely but her heart jerked just for a second and she was a little bit nervous when they talk about her mom.

'Look, uhm, I've been needing to ask you if you're okay. I mean you seem kind of sad,' he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him and smiled a little bit more.

'Well, I just-'

'Scott!' they heard from behind and saw Stiles feverishly waving at them from the school entrance.

'Uhm-,' started Scott looking more than uneasy about it.

'It's okay,' she gave him a believable fake smile, but he heard her lie anyway.

'We'll catch up later just don't ditch your real girlfriend like this cause you will be left just with the fake one,' she said and started walking, but he stopped her taking her shoulder once more.

'Yeah, we'll talk. I mean it,' he assured her and gently rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.

She nodded. She didn't believe him. She came to him once to talk before, and he never came back to her again so…she really wasn't worried about that.

'Sure, Scott,' she said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

 **One month ago…**

Mia shook like a leaf as she ran toward the house. She didn't want to. She was sure she could do it on her own. Hell, she was so fucking sure but she just came home and-and- she couldn't.

The red haired knocked on the door loudly. She wasn't crying. She was shaking and if someone would have said the wrong thing to her she would surely cry a river on the spot but right now she was not crying just ready to cry.

Mrs. McCall opened. She knew the woman when she was still hanging with Scott and Stiles in freshman year. She would come to the game even if they weren't playing, and she would just sit next to the older woman and chit chat for a bit. Scott's mom was in all honesty the best. She was so cool and nice. Mia often forgot she wasn't a teenager too.

Mia smiled as the dark haired woman did as well, 'Oh, hi, Mia. Haven't seen you in a while,' she said calmly. She was dressed for work so Mia was sure she was just about to leave.

'Hi, Melissa.' (She asked her to call her by her first name ages ago.)

'Uh, is Scott home?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, he's upstairs but listen Allison is up as well so you might want to knock,' she said with a grimace.

 _Shit._

She wasn't expecting Allison Argent to be here. She really didn't want to talk with Scott when Argent was there or anyone for that matter. She wasn't even sure she wanted to talk about it with Scott. She just-she just….she didn't know what to do anymore. She was sure she had it all figured out. She wouldn't eat she would get skinny. She would forget. She-she….

Mia smiled awkwardly, 'Okay, I will keep that in mind and knock for sure.'

Melissa chuckled and walked out waving at the girl.

She took a deep breath and before she walked up the stairs. The door was closed.

 _Okay, as if the whole situation was discouraging on its own but what the fucking ever._

She knocked on the door and waited.

'Okay, mom, bye,' she heard and actually felt like leaving.

 _No, I-I can't leave if I leave I won't tell it to anyone and I-I-will explode…_

Mia slowly knocked again and waited.

When Scott finally opened the door he had to double take as he was looking at the girl behind them. He and Mia used to spend quite a lot of time together until recently. The last time he saw her was probably at the Lydia's party when he introduced Allison to her. It was really weird that he didn't realize until now that they haven't spent as much time together as they used to.

'Hey, Mia.'

'Hey, uh, I know Allison is here and you're busy right now but I could really use some talk afterwards?' she asked giving him desperate look hoping he would sense that she really needed him right now.

Scott blinked, 'Is everything okay, Mia?'

'Uh, yeah-no, but it can wait just I-tried to call you but-'

'I lost my phone and got a new one.'

She nodded, 'Right, so later? Stop by my house, I really need-help.'

He nodded several times and she smiled. This is why she instantly showed a liking in Scott McCall.

* * *

She didn't even sleep that night. She knew after the two hours of waited that he wouldn't show up, but a part of her...yeah a stupid pathetic and weak part of her believed that maybe he would. Maybe he would and she had to be awake so she would tell him.

The first time he actually approached her was to ask her to fake date him. He didn't even remember she was there that night.

* * *

She came home and sat down on her bed. It was quiet. During the first week she was panicking a little bit. Every possible scenario was going through her name. She knew it wouldn't stay forever like this. The house, water, gas, electricity. It had to end somewhere but…She could probably figure out a way to sell it, but she wasn't eighteen. Was the house in her name at least? Was there a paper document or something?

Wouldn't she end up in child protected services? She was a minor. She had no relatives in Beacon Hills so there was no one to call really. Just when her mom left she realized how really alone she was all those years.

It got dark but she didn't turn on the lights.

Sighing she walked to her desk. She did most of her homework in school so she just started at the empty desk for a moment before she got to bed.. She couldn't sleep but _hell_ she felt exhausted.

When her phone buzzed she wanted to do anything then to pick it up but it kept on buzzing and eventually she gave in.

'Hello?'

'Uhm, hi Mia? It's Lucy, is this a bad time?'

Mia sighed. She knew what this was going to be. Lucy Swan used to be her friend back in middle school until she got stupidly pretty and their every day meetings shrank into every once a month when Lucy had Math problem and her parents started bitching about it.

'No. It's fine.' Lie.

'Oh, okay. So I heard your dating the co-captain of the lacrosse team, Scott. Good for you. Hey, I could totally start dating Jackson wouldn't that be cool?' asked Lucy with an over-cheered voice.

Mia almost rolled her eyes. Seriously the friendships in that clink of Lydia's-

 _Oh, wait you're not talking with Harley and you hadn't spoken with Scott and Stiles for a good few months so._ Point taken. Friendships were overrated.

'Yeah, that would have been something. So what's up?'

She heard her sighed dramatically.

'It's math, Mia. It's always math. Do you think you can come over and help me out a bit? Just for an hour or so I would totally make it worth your while.'

She felt like sighed because she knew that by that she mean she would try to give her some of her old clothes and stuff which she wouldn't wear anyway but _whatever_. Stairs to heaven and what not?

'Sure, but you have to come and pick me up cause mom isn't home yet.'

'Oh, sure no problem I'll be over in a few.'

Good thing about Lucy was that there was no way she would have want to stay over in her house she wouldn't have to be worried about not having anything to offer for her or other guest. She hadn't snooped the house yet to see if _she_ left behind some money and the food had run out. She didn't want to start because if she start than it would mean _she_ really wasn't coming back.

* * *

'I can't even say how grateful I am. I'm such an idiot when it comes to math you know that,' said the peroxide blond as she was happily smiling at her finally right answer.

It took about two hours but at least Lucy got it and was honestly pleased with the result.

'So now we can talk,' she said suddenly and jumped at the bed next to Mia touching a piece of her hair and putting it behind her ear, 'I'm not telling you my recipe for weight. I don't have any.'

Lucy rolled her eyes, 'So Scott McCall. Tell me everything.'

'We were friends and now we're more.'

Lucy pounded, 'Details. Ms. Benjamin.'

'I-'

Her phone rang. _Thank God_.

Scott. _Shit._

'Hi, what's up?'

She looked at Lucy who gave her a curious look and leaned closer to listen. 'I need to stay with you for a couple of hours.'

'Okay, I'm with Lucy Swan right now. Do you want me to come over or?'

Pause.

'Scott?'

'I'll pick you up I'm with Stiles. How about that?' he asked and she could clearly hear Stiles's voice despite not knowing what he said.

'Okay. Does he know where Lucy lives?'

'He knows where every Lydia's friend lives.'

'Right,' said Mia forgetting that. Stiles was still obsessed with the girl even when she turned into a town's nutjob.

'See you in a few, bye.'

'Bye.'

Lucy hugged her a bit, 'Awww, so no _love you_ yet? You're right you guys have totally time for that it shouldn't be before about three months of active dating but definitely not longer than eight.'

'Right, so,' she put a few pieces behind her ear again, 'What about Lydia, anyway? I noticed you guys aren't talking to her much.'

Lucy rolled her eyes and dramatically as always lied back down to bed, 'No one in their right mind would talk to Lydia. She totally lost it. I mean the screaming in class. The help and what not. She totally deserve it. She's a mean bitch.'

Mia raised her brow, 'Aren't you all? Isn't that how you become popular?'

'Well… not necessarily but also Lydia is like mess now so who cares. I never liked her that much any way she was always acting like she was something more than the rest for the civilization. Has she ever talked to you?'

 _Good point._

Lucy blinked, 'Haven't you got a bit skinner than before?' she asked checking Mia out. Lucy was a pretty girl, but since she was so tall she looked always felt like she was fatter than the rest of the girls.

'What's your weight again?'

'99 to 100 pound?' she said looking like she had to think about it. She didn't she had the answer always prepared.

'And that's not anorexia?' asked Lucy checking her hair between her fingers. That word was like a sharp needle pinch to the side for Mia, but she calmed herself down. She used to be afraid of people finding out, but people only saw what they wanted to so.

'Average is like 101 for someone my high so not really,' she said. It was a lie. She never had over 100 and she never would if she could help it.

* * *

Mia walked out the house feeling Lucy's eyes one her as she walked to the blue jeep she hasn't ride in since summer. She kind of missed the old thing. Stiles would have killed her if he ever caught her saying it out loud.

'Hey, sooo what's up?' she asked as she got to the back.

'I need to spent some time with you for cover,' Scott explained quickly before he stopped and sniffed a bit.

'What are you doing?' she asked startled looking at him, 'Did you just smell me, Scott?'

Stiles shot him a look and the boy quickly shook his head, 'No, uh, sorry. It wasn't on purpose.'

She blinked at that confused looking from Stiles back to Scott, 'Uh, okay?'

She almost wanted to smell her herself now. Did she smell bad? She took a shower, but maybe Scott could sense something she couldn't. People can't tell how they really smell. Maybe she was sweaty or something.

'So where are we going?' she asked and hoped it wouldn't be somewhere she would have to eat.

'To the arcade,' explained Scott and blinked slowly as he noticed that she was visibly revealed and he couldn't tell why.

'Okay, let's go. I can totally kick your ass like last time.'

Scott shot her a smirk, 'No way, Benjamin.'

He turned back, but he couldn't shake the feeling away. Something was off with the redhead he just wasn't sure what it was. He wondered if it was always like this that they kept things from each other like this. It wasn't like they were as tight as he and Stiles, but they used to be always together. She was shy. Mia didn't like to be around crowds, and she spent as much as she could away from others she didn't know. She was awesome and cute, but easily uncomfortable with others.

When Stiles drove them there the redhead shot him a confused look, 'Aren't you going to stay?'

'Nah, father-son time,' he said with a shrugged, and she couldn't help, but thought there was more to it.

'Oh, okay, say hi to the sheriff from me,' she said with a nod and walked inside.

* * *

'Do you want something to eat?' asked Scott as they just finished another round of games. He was winning three to two.

They just said down, and he once again realized that there was anxiety coming from her, but she just gave him a soft smile and shook her head, 'Thanks, but no.'

He frowned and she quickly said, 'Not hungry like at all.'

 _I'm never hungry._

He smiled a bit, 'You sure? Some fries?' he asked. Something felt off.

She nodded some more, 'Yeah, I'm positive.'

He didn't like that sound of that for some reason. She wasn't lying, but he felt weird when she said it.

'Alright. Drink?'

'Just water,' she said with a smile and Scott frowned, 'Is something the matter?'

'No,' she said quickly, 'I'm just not a fan of junk food.'

 _Or any food for that matter._

Scott looked at her suspiciously. He didn't like the sound of it at all. It sounded still weird.

He nodded, 'I could maybe ask if they have a salad or an apple,' he said and she chuckled shaking her head, 'No, I'm good trust me, Scott.'

She wasn't lying, but why did he felt so weird when she said that like as if she wasn't telling the truth somehow, but also telling the truth? Maybe it was just him and the up coming full moon.

After a while they waitress brought the food and she asked, 'So how is it that the sweetest boy in Beacon Hills isn't allowed to date Allison Argent? I don't get how could anyone thing your bad influence or whatever.'

He shrugged his shoulders hoping to look casual, 'I don't know. I guess I look suspicious and as if I would cause trouble I don't know. They just don't like me. It's partly because of what happened in the school that one time. The animal attack?'

Mia frowned before her eyes widened, 'That was you?'

He nodded a bit unsure, 'I guess we haven't spoke for a while. A few things happened.'

She looked away briefly, 'Yeah, a few. So what happened? Was it really an animal?'

Even if it wasn't right and he had an odd taste in his mouth he lied and told her the story about how and animal got to the school and attacked the janitor since they couldn't use Derek who was later found innocent.

After a while they went to play a few games until she beat him and as a victory gift wanted to play on the dancing machine

'No! Not that one. I suck at that one and you know it!' said Scott as Mia grabbed his wrist and dragged him to it, 'Come on. One song, and I swear I won't ever force you again.'

'No, you know, I'm a terrible dancer.'

'No, you're not.'

'Well, you obviously didn't saw me at the formal.'

'I didn't go to the formal,' she said while dragging him.

He stopped suddenly completely and she was surprised how strong he was if he wanted to be, 'Why didn't you go?' he asked, and she shrugged her shoulders, 'Harley went with a boyfriend and I didn't want to be a third wheel so...'

'You could have gone with me,' he said and she gave him a look, 'We just haven't talk then that much. It's not a big deal. Besides I heard you got together with Allison on the formal, wasn't it true?' she asked and Scott nodded, but still didn't feel okay about her not going. He was kind of a shitty friend the past two months.

'I'm sorry, I should have asked you,' he said and Mia chuckled shaking her head to get that sad look off his face, 'No, Scott, come on, it's fine. I wouldn't even have a dress and I don't like crowds and seriously if you all were with girls and guy I wouldn't feel alright.'

He sighed before he nodded at her and she got to the machine, 'Come on, as a sorry gift.'

He smirked at her and jumped next to her, 'If everyone laughs at me I will personally kill you, Mia.'

She chuckled, 'Then you will laugh with them. Okay, let's see. What song do we want?'

'Our song?' asked Scott and the redhead nodded, 'Yeah, our fake dating song.'

She went through the list with a smile on her face and Scott felt reveal. Whatever was the strange sadness from earlier or the weird behavior during the order was gone. She was just Mia Benjamin like always, 'Mama Mia.'

Scott laughed, 'No. Anything, but that. Mia that's so dumb.'

* * *

It was the best evening in a while. He had so much fun. Everything was going to hell with the hunters, but this made him feel normal for a bit. He felt bad that he couldn't be doing these things with Allison, but having Mia joke around and laugh and making him laugh was oddly worth it.

He smiled at her and she looked at him confused, 'What?'

He shook his head, 'Just thanks. For the favor and today. I don't think I had this much fun in a while. It feels good.'

She smiled as well, 'Well, yeah, me too honestly. I haven't really felt this careless teen for a very long time.'

He smiled and saw how she got Goosebumps, 'Oh, here.' He handed her his jacket and she chuckled, 'Okay, but if I take this who will I have to pretend to be next? Your sister? Mom?'

'Daughter,' he said and they chuckled as she put it on. She was so skinny it was hanging on her. Scott blinked, 'I know this is sort of a taboo to ask, but you're really skinny, Mia, how much to weight?'

'More than you think,' she said and turned around walking away from him. He blinked and followed her, 'How much more?'

She gave him a look and continued to walk. Something definitely felt weird about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** 'Look remember when I lent you my hoodie cause you were cold and you said you own me like forever?' he asked looking around frantically. He took a deep breath for a moment looking away, 'Can you pretend that you're my girlfriend?' She blinked a few times shocked, 'Can I what?' ScottxOC

 **A.N: Hi, so chapter three and it didn't even take a whole year to update. Thanks everyone for the support you showed. I'm glad you liked it. A few things though. Time line is season 2, but as you noticed Mrs. Argent and Gerard already work in the school, but the kanima was not yet presented. The story is in the beginning of season two between episode 1 and 2, but with the Argents already infiltrated in the school.**

 **Also to say it out there. No, I personally didn't suffer from anorexia, but my close friend did for years and still struggles although she hasn't had a relapse in years, so mostly this was all from the things she told me, but still every person is different, so despite please don't get offended or anything if you experienced it differently yourself or through someone. Every person hurts, feels, and suffers differently. There is also a pun for my other ScottxOC fic** _ **Would it really kill you if we kissed?**_ **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

 _ **How to fake date and survive a kanima for beginners**_

'You don't have to walk me home completely Scott,' said Mia as they got close. Scott looked at his redhead friend, 'Nah, it's dark and not that far. Mom wouldn't be too happy if I left you on your own. It's dangerous in night.' More than you possibly know. Over the past few months Scott McCall got to taste just how dangerous life could be, and that the monsters were indeed hiding in the shadows waiting for you.

Mia shook her head and snored, 'Right, Beacon Hills home to criminals and dangerous people.' If only she knew. Scott didn't comment it. He couldn't, and it made him realize that until Allison or Stiles he could have friends like Mia, who would stay in the dark about the supernatural. Sure, it didn't work out with Allison, but no one said Mia had to find out. He hoped at least.

They walked mostly in silence after that. He almost forgot about the question. Mia seemed to be upset about it, and he wondered if she wasn't trying to gain weight and couldn't. For other girls that would a blessing, but for those who wanted to gain some weight. Everyone always wanted something they couldn't have so maybe…

'Well, we're here. Your duty as my chaperone is done,' said Mia and returned his hoodie. He took it looking at the house, 'Hey, uh, how come your mom isn't home yet? Isn't it way past her shift?' he asked remembering that Mia said her mom didn't pick her up for a while now so it must have been because of the work.

Again that weird tension started to center around the girl feeling his senses. Mia got tense twice today when talking about her mom, and he didn't like it. He wanted to know if that was the reason Mia seemed so sad. Not when they were goofing around today that was great, but those other times. She didn't seem like herself. She was always shy, but Scott and mostly Stiles with his incredible energy and funny as shit comments got her to crack and open up to them in freshman. He was really glad for it too cause Mia could be really amusing and light up the mood if she wanted to.

'I don't know,' she said slowly, but it wasn't a lie, 'She probably just went out.'

There was something weird about it. It wasn't necessary a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. She said things like that already, and he didn't like them. He didn't like what was wrong with her, and he didn't know how to get her to open up.

'Mia, is everything okay with your mom?' he asked, and Mia frowned. It wasn't a good sign. He could see it in her face she was putting up a wall.

 _Me (the realist, the pessimist, the cruel one): What the hell is this?_ _Scott was MIA on you for the last couple of months and now he was all up in your business like he cares? If he cared he would have come that night, he would have called you or fuck just something. He didn't have your phone after he supposedly lost his, and when he needed it, he managed to get it on his own and called you. So he proved that he only was interested in your life if he needed something. Now is no different. He probably just wants to know if you will be an inconvenience because of his fake dating plan. He only took you out today because of that. Don't forget it._

 _Me: I know…_

 _The realist, the pessimist, the cruel one, the one that tasted life in its full bitterness is the one that always wins._

'Everything is fine, Scott,' she lied, and it hurt him to know that she did. She didn't understand why did he look like she kicked him into the stomach, but she quickly waved her goodbye and ran inside without a spare glance his direction. He watched her for a while before he went home. He swore to himself to figure out what the hell happened with Mia.

She went home. She didn't bother to turn on the light and just walked to her room guided by the light from her phone. It was silent but she didn't mind. She got used to the terrible sound of nothing. She walked to her room and got dressed for bed finally going to sleep. With Scott gone, she once again tasted the loneliness and felt just too tired. She had a good time. She really did. It was great to just laugh with Scott and have fun, but the moment it was over it all came back. No one can be happy forever, every minute of every day. It's not possible, and even if Scott made her day, the moment he was gone, she was back to being herself, and worse to feeling like herself.

In the morning she walked to the mirror. She knew how terrible it would make her feel again, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't help, but stare at her reflection. She hadn't eaten for two whole days. She could go on another day before she would get dizzy, and it would be hard to think. She made sure she never fainted at least not in front of anyone.

She walked to her closet and pulled out a large green sweater and undershirt. She hid her bony body under it not have to see it. She went downstairs. Somewhere in the shelf she found an old snack bar. She watched it for a while before she took it and put into her bag. She knew she wouldn't eat it, but it made her feel a bit more normal when she took it.

* * *

Stiles waved at Scott as he came to school, 'Okay, so far quiet on the hunter front. Maybe killing that werewolf was it for them? What about you? Had a little bit fun with Mia yesterday? A little bit fake boyfriend girlfriend action?' asked the boy with the buzz cut.

Scott sighed and looked around. He spotted Mia by her locker pulling out a few books before she closed it and walked away.

'Yeah, it was fun. Listen is there any chance you noticed something strange with Mia lately?' he asked his concerned clear from his voice. Stiles blinked confused before he looked over at the redhead just as she disappeared behind the hallway.

'No? What? Something supernatural?' asked Stiles worried since lately it was unreal how much supernatural BS was going around.

Scott shook his head, 'No, it's not just…something. She's been acting kind of…I don't know off. Like she wasn't lying, but there was something not right about the things she was saying…like…okay she was hiding something.'

Stiles raised his brows, 'You sure? I mean Mia's always been kind of a shy person. Like you know sweetly shy? In a cute way? Plus I spoke with her yesterday, and she was fine her average cheerful self.'

Scott shook his head, 'It's not that. Something's different about her. Haven't you notice?' he asked a bit frustrated that he couldn't figure it out.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, 'Dude, I haven't spoken with Mia since…gosh, I guess Christmas break? Yesterday, she seemed fine. Same old Mia Benjamin.'

Scott's eyes widened for a moment. He frowned a bit as he started to think. He knew he had seen Mia around hallways and classes, but he also hasn't spoken with her since he asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend. Was it really almost two whole months before he spoke with Mia? Gosh, they really haven't talked for a while now. That didn't sound right. He would have sworn he spoke to her. About Allison at least or…He suddenly remembered something.

'Oh, crap,' he said as he remembered the night Mia came into his house. He remembered how he put into his brain to stop by her house afterwards he was done with Allison, but then his mom and Peter Hale happened, and it just completely slipped his mind till now. He hit Stiles's shoulder who gave him a puzzled look before he ran after Mia. He didn't make it before the bell and just as he was in front of her desk causing several people to look at him confused the teacher walked in and urged him to find a seat.

Mia blinked at him confused so he had to go find a seat and wait till after class to talk about it.

Scott looked over at Mia in the class room every now and then. She was silently writing notes without looking up from her desk. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened the other night. They had a great time. He realized that he really did miss her and that most likely it was all his fault that they spent so little time together since he turned into a werewolf and started dating. He missed having careless fun like that not to mention he was concerned about what could Mia want that night. He now remembered that she looked worried. She put up a good front, but he remembered thinking that Mia smelled scared.

He suddenly heard someone cleared his throat and looked up at his teacher, 'Mr. McCall, how about you wait for expressing your feelings for Ms. Benjamin till after class?'

He blinked confused while the rest of the class chuckled at that. Scott nodded before he looked down and the teacher continued. Oddly when Scott looked at Mia again just a second later she wasn't looking at him. It appeared as if she didn't even notice that he was looking at her and that the class just laughed at him. Weird.

He ran after her after class with an apologizing look on his face, 'Hey, sorry about that. Kind of embarrassing, right?'

Mia blinked confused, 'Uh, what?'

'The class? Mrs. Marks?'

Mia shook her head looking genuinely confused, 'I must have spaced out.'

Scott blinked confused, 'Oh, well, okay. It's not a big deal. Just my humiliation during class.'

'Well, that's not new, is it?' asked Mia joking and he shot her a grin before she chuckled and shoved him a bit, 'Just chill, just kidding.'

He nodded, and she let him walk her to her next class. It wasn't enough time to properly talk. He would have to wait till after school.

'Hey, do you think we could meet up after school? Are you free?' he asked casually hoping he wouldn't give anything away.

Mia nodded, 'Sure, library after school?'

'That would be great.'

She stopped, 'So what now? How do we split? Do we kiss or just stay like this?' she asked.

Scott blinked, 'Not sure. What would you be most comfortable with?'

She thought about it before she leaned closer. For a moment Scott thought she was going to kiss him, but in the end she hugged him and rested her chin on his shoulder. She had to stand on her toes, but it was still cute. She was always so petite. He remembered how his hoodie was completely loose on her.

She chuckled, 'What do you think?'

He rubbed her back a bit and frowned as he sensed her spine through her sweater and undershirt. It didn't feel right with the way he could sense her bones so easily. Allison was skinny too, but not like this. He wondered if he could feel her bones through the clothes how were they actually sticking out?

She realized it as well with the way he was brushing it and quickly leaned away, 'Enough of that, bye,' she said quickly and ran to class.

Scott didn't like all of that one bit. He wanted to get to the bottom of it fast and talk about what was wrong that night.

'Ah, Mr. McCall,' said the new principal and Scott swallowed hard. He didn't like Gerard one bit, and honestly he and Mrs. Argent were the reasons he needed a fake girlfriend in the first place, 'Hello, sir.'

The man nodded, 'I see you're quite the ladies' man. Good for you. You're young and a very good match as team captain. I imagine a lot of girls are interested in you.' The guy could sound like father Christamas himself Scott wasn't buying it at all. Not when he saw the man cut a werewolf in half not even a week ago.

'Yes, but I'm with Mia now so…'

'Yes, Mrs. Benjamin. One of the honor students. Very bright. She perhaps could help you with your academic achievements. I'm sure you will find the time in your schedule as well,' he said and Scott nodded wanting desperately a way out of the conversation. Fortunately for him the bell rang again.

Scott pointed behind him, 'Class.' He didn't wait for an answer and just ran hoping to get away as fast as possible.

* * *

Mia looked at the board. It was a slow day. She wondered where she should spend the lunch break. Scott walked her to her class and wanted to hang out with her later, and although it warmed her a bit inside, she couldn't help feeling worried and paranoid. What if he would like to go somewhere to eat? He was a teen boy and lacrosse player. She noticed yesterday how he was putting the food into his mouth so casually eating the whole plate. She wondered if he would eat later once he got home. She had a feeling he would since guys always seemed to want to eat more. It made her own stomach flip feeling nauseous a bit from it.

She focused on the board again and wrote down some notes. She will just wait the lunch break break in the bathroom. She hated and loved the cold weather. She could get away with wearing baggy clothes, but at the same time she had to spend the time avoiding cafeteria. In the warm months in school they usually ate outside so she got around by just being outside. She always felt better outside on fresh air. It helped when she felt dizzy a few times. She hated feeling like that. She always made sure to eat at least something and not throw it out so she wouldn't faint. She knew that if someone find out, they would force her to eat, and she would hate that. She just couldn't. She couldn't eat…not the way others eat not the way they want her to eat…just…

The class ended, and she quickly ran to the bathroom before there was any chance Scott could come and find her. She knew it was kind of stupid since she was the one who bitched about her friends ignoring her, but she was too worried. She was a hypocrite. She was upset her friends didn't notice anything about her eating or her mom, but how could they if she didn't let them?

Perhaps it was nothing and she was overreacting. She checked her clock. Alright, everyone was supposed to be in the cafeteria by now. She took her bag and walked to the empty booth siting down and pulling out her phone. She wondered how long it will be before she will get some letter about the debt. She ignored the three that already came so any day now. She started to look for some healthy diets and new recipes. It was a bit of a obsession lately. She knew she wouldn't eat any of those things, but she found herself spending a lot of time reading about food or just looking at pictures of food in general.

She was silent until she heard someone come into the bathroom. She stirred a bit, but didn't let anyone know she was inside as whoever came inside walked to the booth next to her. It was silent for a while until she heard the door opened again and some girls came in giggling.

'Have you seen her?' asked one.

'I know, so lame,' said the other, who Mia instantly recognized as Lucy.

'What does she even think? She walking around like she's the next best thing,' said the first one, who might have been Jennifer from her history class, but she wasn't sure.

'I know, it figures she's only friends with Argent. They have much to talk about since her aunt was nuts and Lydia is as well,' said Lucy, and Mia raised her brows. Yup, friends were held really high in that group, but why should she care? Lydia wasn't exactly a nice person so far. Mia was her target once or twice so for all she cared it was payback. Still, Lydia Martin got attacked a few week ago at the school's Winter formal. She was in the hospital for the in a coma for a while and then ended up running in the woods naked. There were all sorts of nasty rumors before the weird things started to happen. She heard about how Lydia simply stood in track for almost ten minutes just looking into a blank space or scream for no reason in class and how many thought she officially gone mad. She didn't know what to think about it honestly.

'What do you think of this lipstick?' asked Lucy and Mia zooned off back to her phone as she heard the girls talk about the new lipstick. It was once they finally left that the girl heard the sobs from the other booth and remembered that there was a girl who came in before them.

Blinking Mia looked down and found a pair of nice high heels. She didn't want to get mixed up in whatever was the problem there, so she got out of her booth. She did so as quietly as possible until she heard the next door open as well and Lydia Martin with her eyes all red came out. Both girls remained still as they both were aware that they both heard Lucy and Jennifer gossip about Lydia.

Mia swallowed a bit nervously. She wasn't sure what to say to Lydia in general. Crying Lydia? She didn't even know the girl did cry.

Lydia turned around and walked to the sink starting the water.

Mia stood there awkwardly. She should have left. She really should leave. She wasn't friends with Lydia, and the girl hurt her feelings not so long ago, so she might had no reason whatsoever to stick around or say anything nice. Sighing, however, she stepped closer to Lydia and said, 'You got skinnier than Lucy, and she's failing math.' Dealing with Lucy got her to speak and understand the language of mean girls a bit.

Lydia stopped wiping her face and looked at the redhead before she smirked satisfied, 'Thank you, Mia.'

She smiled a bit and nodded before she went to leave. Man, yesterday Scott, today Lydia. She was spreading the good deeds everywhere she went.

'You look nice too.' Coming from Lydia that was like the highest of praises, so Mia decided to believe her a tiny bit. On the outside though she made a grimace and walked out. It wasn't like she would stop seeing how really she looked just because beauty queen Lydia Martin said so…It wasn't about that…The point of not eating was not to look nice…or feel so terrible about herself, but no one would get that. No one would understand it. She was damaged beyond anyone's belief. Her own mother left her after finding out. Everyone would leave. No one would understand…not really…

After the class she walked into the library feeling her stomach a bit uneasy. She wasn't sure it was from the few skipped meals or from seeing Scott sitting alone in there waiting for her. It shouldn't be a big deal. They used to spent a lot of time together before, and neither he or Stiles notice a damn thing except…sometimes they did…

* * *

 **Freshman…**

It was their first day in freshman and it might have been just her but it felt like everyone already knew someone or everyone in school. She didn't. All her middle school friends were either in different schools or acting like they didn't even know her.

She looked at her schedule before she looked around. It was lunch and she really didn't feel like sitting on the floor or eating in the bathroom. This was back when she didn't have a problem with eating at all.

She wondered around like a lost puppy before she noticed one table where only two guys sat. She recognized the one with the buzz cut from her chemistry but the other one didn't look familiar yet.

Mia was never the one who would start a conversation on her own but since she was never on her own until now she didn't have much of a choice.

'Hi,' she walked toward them. Both boys looked at her a bit startled, 'Sorry to bother but can I sit here? Other tables are kind of full,' she mumbled and looked around. The boy with the buzz cut did the same as if he was hoping he would find her a different place to sit while the other one just put away his backpack and motioned for her to sit smiling at her in a way which was surprisingly warm for a stranger.

She smiled a little bit in gratitude and sat down with her tray.

'You're Maya, right?' asked the buzz cut with his mouth full of food which made it sound like _yoremayarayt_.

She blinked at him before the other one chuckled, 'He's asking if you name is Maya?'

'No, it's Mia actually,' she said nervously. She got embarrassed really easily.

She looked away not sure what to think about it when the buzz cut spoke again, 'Sorry, my bad. I'm Stiles and this is Scott and you're in my chemistry class, right?'

She nodded at her food but didn't look back up. She really missed her friends. They were much better at small talks and didn't make her feel like an idiot for being so friggin' shy around anyone she didn't knew. She used to be a bit better at making friends when she was a kid, so most of the friends she had came from that age.

'You didn't go Beacon Hills Middle school, did you?' asked Stiles while chewing.

Mia looked up and shook her head, 'No, I went to the private one.'

Both boys nodded as if going to a private school put her in a box in their minds, 'I'm not a spoilt rich kid,' she found herself saying.

Both boys looked at her and she immediately felt terrible for saying it like that, 'I just…my mom worked there so she got me in. It was easier for gas and stuff.'

The one with longer hair, Scott, smiled at her, 'It's cool. Sorry, we just jumped into conclusion, but we should have just given you the benefit of the doubt.'

She smiled at him a little bit, 'Thanks, and it's okay.'

She looked to Stiles and noticed that he was looking between her and Scott before he nodded at the folded paper under her tray. 'Your schedule?'

Very slowly she took the paper and gave it to him unsure of what he was going to do, 'So you have chemistry, econ, English and most free periods with us.'

Mia blinked, 'Oh, nice, at least I will know someone here,' she said with a small smile and started digging into her food uneasily. She had a big problem with eating in front of other people. People she didn't know that well, but also in front of her friends. She always felt like she was a pig and honestly she would rather skip the food than them to look at her.

'Yeah, you might be nicer than most of the people we do know,' mumbled Stiles grumpily before he suddenly completely changed his attitude and looked at the strawberry blond walking through the entrance followed by several girls. Mia watched as she sat down next to a few boys who looked like models from a magazine and kissed one of them.

It was a little bit too much affection in public for her taste so she looked away and back at Stiles who let out a grumpy annoyed sound while Scott shot him a look of sympathy look.

 _I'm sensing a crush._

She wondered if Scott and Stiles were friends for a long time since they seemed so linked.

'Hey, Nina, right?' asked one of the guys who she didn't even know. She turned from him to look at Scott and Stiles for help because she honestly didn't recognize the guy.

'It's Mia, Greenberg,' said Scott with raised eyebrows at the boy.

The boy didn't seem to register Scott's voice and continued, 'So listen, I've been wondering,' Mia blinked and looked at Scott again for help with her eyes like a pair of plates because she honestly had zero idea what to do it a situation like this.

'Maybe we could-'

'Greenberg, stop,' said Stiles looking almost physically in pain by what the other boy was planning to do.

'Don't bother the girl. Look how freaked out she is,' agreed Scott looking at her.

'Go out or down to business.'

Mia raised her brows and looked at him, 'I don't even know who you are.'

He frowned at her, and Scott sighed, 'Get out of here. You're completely freaking her out.'

The boy shot Scott an annoyed look, but he left mumbling something to himself.

She looked at the boys at the table, 'Should I be worried?'

'More like mildly couscous,' said Stiles and continued to eat.

She looked at the boy who left and then back at them, 'Thanks by the way. I really wouldn't know what to do.'

'What would you have done?' asked Stiles again with his mouth once again full. It made Mia a little bit uncomfortable.

Scott rolled his eyes, 'Don't mind Stiles. He has two loves in his life Lydia Martin and food.'

'Yeah, I think I noticed the other redhead,' she said and turned a little bit to the girl she watched kissing her boyfriend a while ago. She was also glad it changed the subject.

'That's her alright,' said Scott and started eating as well.

'Youdongtt,' said Stiles swallowing hard before he reached his water and started drinking. Mia looked down at her plate before she started took her fork and knife and started cutting it very slowly.

'You don't get it. I have a plan. A ten year plan,' explained Stiles and looked over Mia, 'Want to hear it? First of all she's not the other redhead. She's Lydia Martin. Trust me you don't want to piss of popular kids, and she's not a readhead. She's strawberry blonde while you're more deep red which is great cause you don't need to dye your hair to get that look.'

The girl nodded and put the fork and knife down as Stiles started talking about his undying love for the redhead, sorry strawberry blonde.

Mia often nodded but that was pretty much as she managed to say since Stiles mouth was a non-stop traffic which left little to be said or added when he started. Scott kept on rolling his eyes and honestly showing his annoyance which amused Mia a bit as she divided her attention between the two.

When Stiles finally stopped his plate was empty and Mia was seriously impressed if not terrified that he managed to eat it all like that while talking without taking a break. She was afraid he would choke a few times, but the boy managed to do fine without.

'Dude, she didn't even start eating,' complained Scott looking at Mia's plate annoyed.

She smiled at him quickly, 'Uh, no, I'm fine, really. I'm too nervous to eat anyway.'

'Well, next time I promise to let you eat,' said Stiles looking kind of sorry about it while Mia shook her head, 'Seriously, it's nothing. I'm a really nervous person.'

'Aww, you're so cute. No fear. We're totally taking you under our wings, right Scotty?' said Stiles winking at his best friend as they started taking their food.

Scott looked at him and then smiled at Mia in a way that oddly warmed her heart. She just then realized that his jaw was uneven, but it made him all the more boyish and cute, 'Sure, you seem okay.' He pulled out a white inhaler and before Mia knew it he blew into it.

'You have asthma?' she asked pointing at the little thing. He nodded a little bit uncomfortable. She could sense that it was an embarrassing subject for him, 'Yeah, I do since I was a kid.'

She nodded and smiled a little bit hoping it made him ease a bit, 'It's okay. I broke a key bone when I was a kid and it healed badly so now I practically don't have gym.'

'What at all?' asked Stiles surprised and she nodded, 'Yeah, I have to right a few papers about health and stuff. I already talked to coach too. He even asked if I wouldn't mind helping him during the class.'

'How did he seem? We have gym tomorrow. Bright and early,' complained Scott.

Mia shrugged her shoulders, 'I think he was a little bit loud… but good in heart?'

'Loud?' questioned Stiles, 'How loud?'

* * *

Despite the fact that he didn't know it Scott notice that she wasn't eating and so next time she had to eat half of the plate. It took everything in her not to puke it afterwards right away as Scott stuck to her for the next couple of classes. She felt disgusted afterwards, but she managed to hold it in. She didn't weight herself though. She was too afraid and spent the next week claiming to have food poisoning so she didn't have to eat in the cafeteria, but still from time to time she saw Scott or Stiles pointed out or offered her food, and she couldn't find it in her or a good enough excuse to say no. It was partly the reason she started to be so interested in food. She developed habits about how much she was interested in new recipes and different times of food so they wouldn't notice that it was lacking from her daily routines.

Mia walked up to him wanting to scare him, but just as she was close he turned around and smiled at her in a way that eased her mind completely. No matter what as long as he smiled at her like that they were good.

She went to sit opposite from him and put her books down.

Scott watched her for a moment before he spoke, ' Mia?'

The girl looked up at him with a small smile, 'Yes?'

'A month ago…you came to the house. What did you want to talk about?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** 'Look remember when I lent you my hoodie cause you were cold and you said you own me like forever?' he asked looking around frantically. He took a deep breath for a moment looking away, 'Can you pretend that you're my girlfriend?' She blinked a few times shocked, 'Can I what?' ScottxOC

 **A.N: Hello, so I am sort of back. Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Again, I apologize if someone gets offended or something. Everyone hurts differently. Hope you like it. I don't meant to rush into things with Mia so I hope I didn't even thought I have a feeling I did a bit.  
**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **How to fake date and survive a kanima for beginners**_

There is an art to being able to hide who you really are from people who watch you close. Hiding from Mia's mom and friends was easy when they ignored her. Scott asked a very tricky question, but then again the question was already overdue, he missed the expiration date.

So Mia smiled politely and shrugged her shoulders, 'I can't remember.'

Scott frowned a bit, 'Mia.'

She gave him a look, 'I really don't.'

Scott bit his tongue. He couldn't exactly tell how he knew she were lying so he nodded before he looked at his books, 'I just…I'm sorry, it took me so long to remember it sounded important and just…something happened, but I still should have at least check in with you. You're my friend and I pretty much forgot about you a bit.'

'More than a bit,' she found herself saying before she shook her head, 'Either way, it is nothing okay?'

Scott clenched his fist, 'Just…I should have come. I…want to me make it up to you.'

Mia watched him for a moment before she nodded, 'Alright. We can…go to the gallery this weekend. Your treat.'

Scott chuckled, 'You're such a nerd sometimes, but gladly.'

Mia nodded and brought up her books, 'So let's get to studying.'

Scott made a face, 'Don't sound so excited. It's studying.'

Despite actually starting Scott watched Mia from the corner of his eyes. Something was so off about her. He couldn't exactly tell what, but he knew that it was something which changed you. Something which made you different. Reserved.

As he watched her pull her red hair behind your shoulder, he wondered if perhaps it was his fault. Maybe Mia was always like that hiding something sad and dark inside which he and Stiles just never saw…or maybe.

'I'm sorry,' he said suddenly and Mia looked at him surprised as it was a few minutes since they spoke.

'For what?' she asked although she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

'Not coming when you needed me,' he spoke looking straight into her blue eyes and Mia would have sworn that it felt different when he was looking at her. It felt as if he was making her a point. She never saw him looking at her like that. She never got anything to look at her like that.

'But next time…no matter what it is, I'm here. I'm here for you, and I will help you no matter what. I promise,' he spoke looking at her and she knew in that moment it was promise Scott intended to keep.

Mia looked away pushing her hair in front of her face to hide from his stare, 'Okay.'

'I mean it,' he said and Mia seriously didn't know where he got such a confidence.

She nodded quickly looking away pushing herself not to let it all fool her.

 _Me (the honest one): Sure, Scott, whatever you say._

* * *

Later that evening he was alone with Allison in her room kissing her until they were both too breathless. The girl pulled away chuckling, 'We have like ten minutes left.'

'There is a lot we can do in ten minutes,' said Scott before he kissed her again. Allison chuckled again and pushed him back against the bed, 'But we haven't done any talking.'

Scott sighed ready to say that talking was overrated before he nodded and sat up, 'You're right. Hi.'

She grinned, 'Hi.'

'It's actually good that we are talking,' said the boy and linked their fingers together looking at their hands. Gosh, he wished so bad they could be like this in public again. He missed her so much.

'I wanted to ask if your mom mentioned Mia or something?'

Allison nodded, 'She did. She asked if I knew you were seeing someone else, and I think I played it off okay. She also said that Mia is a very pretty girl, but I think that was to get a reaction from me.'

Scott looked at her suspiciously, 'Is this the part where I am supposed to cut in and say no Mia isn't pretty at all?'

Allison shook her head, 'No. It's fine. I told you this idea is perfect so I don't want you to think I have something against it as long as you know it is just for the cover.'

Scott nodded, 'It is. We're just friends,' he said and Allison caught his face falling down for a moment.

'What is it?' she asked concerned brushing his hair a bit, 'I just…we used to be really good friends, and I realized she needed me a while ago and I completely forgot about her. I think she holds a grudge like not that she would do something to repay me but she keeps her distance. It's not like it used to be.'

Allison watched him for a moment, 'Well? I was kind of surprised when you mentioned her in the first place. I hardly noticed her in school. I didn't even know you two were friends.'

'We are, but…I don't know after Christmas holiday between me getting on the team and being a werewolf and…honestly _you_. I just sort of forgot? I didn't have the extra time to call her and she didn't call me and just…I feel like even if I didn't mean to I fucked it up and she won't forget me that easily. It sucks because I can tell something is going on with her in her life but she doesn't want to tell me. We used to tell each other stuff. She's really funny and just this sweetheart always looking out for people and cheering them out. I remember last year Stiles and I were so bumped that we were always benchwarmers, but since she was always helping out coach she was always there with us just making it suck less,' admitted Scott thinking of those times when they just joined the team and Mia started to work as coach's assistant. He really did miss her and how they used to be and he knew that a big part of them not being so close was on him.

'She sounds really great. I'm kind of sorry we can't hang out,' said Allison with a smile, 'I could use an extra friend right now.'

Scott brushed her forearm, 'People still talk?'

'Yeah. Girls mostly even when I'm there,' said Allison and stood up from the bed, 'It's hard enough to live with what Kate did, but with everyone constantly reminding me and acting like all our family was to blame?...It's worse.' She walked to her mirror and sat down.

Scott stood up as well and walked to her hugging her from behind before he kissed the top of her head, 'I promise it will get better. It will pass like it always does.'

She looked up at him and nodded, 'Are you and Mia hanging out some more tomorrow?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'Maybe. I promised to take her to the gallery this weekend though. Sort of an apology for being a crappy friend.'

Allison blinked, 'Gallery?'

'Yeah, she's really great with art. You know that picture of Stiles and I when we were little the one I showed you before.'

'She painted that? Whoa. She's good,' said Allison approving, 'Hey, maybe all three of us can go like I will go alone and we run into each other.'

Scott blinked, 'You think that is a good idea? I mean if someone sees us all together they might find out we are faking it.'

'Not if you and Mia play it really affectionate and convince them you guys are in love,' said Allison firmly and Scott made a grimace, 'I'm not sure I am that good of an actor.'

She put her hands on his face, 'You have to be…for us.'

Scott sighed and nodded before he leaned down and kissed his secret girlfriend.

* * *

Mia put out her clothes. She debated whether put on jeans and a long red hoodie she felt comfortable in or a black one she felt weird in cause black made her look even more skinnier.

Her phone rang with an unknown number on the screen and she debated a bit before she eventually picked it up anyway, 'Hello?'

A female voice answered and she wasn't sure why but for a moment she swore she heard her mom's voice.

'Hi Mia.'

She was silent for a while trying to dig in her mind and find the owner of the female voice until it continue, 'Mia, are you there?'

'Who is this?'

What followed was a long annoying sigh, ' _Lydia._ '

Mia blinked confused, 'Yeah, hi?'

'What are you wearing today?'

Mia was even more confused. Why the hell did she ask _that?_ And how the hell did she know she was picking up her clothes and wasn't already dressed? Was she was a witch or what? 'Uh…'

'Well, forget it. You still have that blue blouse and black skirt?' asked Lydia before she could answer. Mia's eyes widened as she almost forgot she had clothes like that at all in her closet.

'You can put the black sweater on, but personally I wouldn't,' added the girl over the phone.

'Uh, okay, but why should I?' asked the girl.

'Because you have way too lovely figure to wear oversize clothes,' said the strawberry blonde, 'So the blue blouse and skirt the nice one, okay? See you in class.'

She didn't even have time to finish as the phone went dead and the girl was left to say goodbye to the dead line.

She was way too confused right now. The girl took a moment to process what happened before she actually went to her closet and pulled out her blue skirt and black skirt. How could Lydia even remember she had those? She almost never wore them. Ever.

The other option was a stupid one since she knew she would feel terrified in it if people would look. Also she was paranoid since Scott started paying extra attention to her that he might somehow ask her questions she wouldn't be able to answer.

She returned to her first choices when she suddenly thought of something else. Would it be even more suspicious? Maybe she made a compromise and wore something likable Scott would back off. Biting her lip she checked her watch to make sure she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

To be completely honest she never understood the fascination with pretty girls. More importantly she never understood why were people so much into Lydia Martin. Sure she was pretty and from Stiles's words amazing but a bitch. Why did everyone always felt his need to please her? Do as she told even once she lost her title as queen Bee? Why the hell did Mia who thought herself to be independent enough found herself pulling her skirt lower to hid her legs when she knew it was useless with how short the skirt was? It wasn't that short but for Mia in that moment it felt too much.

She was a bit surprised when she met Lydia around the corner. The strawberry blonde looked her up and down a little bit displeased, 'I think I said blue blouse.'

'I couldn't find it,' said Mia tucking at the black sweater. Lydia watched her without blinking like a cat before she nodded and smiled, 'Well, either way you look better. Ready for the pop quiz in Bio?'

'Sure,' replied Mia and they walked to the classroom sort of together. She couldn't be sure if it was her presence next to Lydia or the skirt but she definitely felt more eyes on her then before and she utterly hated it. She shouldn't have taken the skirt.

The quiz was alright. No tricky or confusing questions meant Mia was done in half of the time. As she looked around she noticed Lydia's empty stare so she assumed the girl had to be finished even before her. It wasn't surprising. She noticed a while ago that Lydia was genuinely smart. She didn't have to study very hard because she had a logical and cognitive thinking, Mia was more of a nerd. She had to learn a paten she would always apply no creativity to studies just to her art but that was a bit different then math problems.

She was about to turn back when she notice one of the lacrosse team players, Seth looking at her legs which he was able to see due to the stupid skirt. Once he looked up and caught her shocked expression he winked at her. It felt like a punch into the stomach and honest Mia wanted nothing more than to puke in that moment. That or go home and change. She felt humiliated in the skirt and hated Lydia and herself for taking it.

She was the first one of out of classroom once the bell rang. She thought she heard Stiles call her name but she quickly rushed to the bathroom and remained there not bothering to come out until she had barely enough time to make it to her next class.

* * *

Scott was a bit nervously playing with his pen. It was almost time of their teacher to come into the class but Mia was missing. He noticed her in the hallway in the morning and what instantly hit him was the wave of anxiety which came from her. He doubted he even felt her that anxious and uncomfortable before.

He wanted to ask her if she was okay and possibly help but she remained in the bathroom after class and didn't come out yet. He wondered if maybe she would go home or not.

Stiles who was sitting two places in front of him turned to shrug his shoulders at him. Neither of them managed to talk with Mia today and it made them a bit worried for the redhead. He put his bag on the spot between him and Stiles, but if she wasn't even planning to show up.

One minute and some seconds Mia finally came into the room. Scott stopped playing with the pen and raised his hand at her. Even though her head was down low she caught it and understood that the empty seat was reserved for her. She walked toward him, but Scott felt like breaking the pen in his hand. He immediately caught the hormones and arousal of several of his classmates who were shamelessly ogling Mia's legs and skirt. It was just then that he realized that it must have been what make her so uncomfortable. Mia was a very shy and reserved girl when it came to those things. He rarely saw her wear something like that although it was a shame since it look really nice on her.

Mia was his friend and in that moment also his fake girlfriend so he didn't think much of it when he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it a bit. She looked at him and seeing his encouraging smile she returned it just as the teacher came in the room and closed the door.

* * *

After the class he didn't waste time and immediately went to her side. He had the next class together and then she was with Stiles so she wouldn't have to go through them alone. He could tell she wanted to rush away just like before but he quickly stopped her, 'Hey, do you maybe want to compare notes before class? The library will be pretty empty this time of day.'

Mia blinked surprised at the suggestion but she quickly took it and he led her through the hallway glaring at anyone who would try to catch her eye and making sure she would be a bit distracted with Stiles who was feeding her with a funny story about how he fell in the shower in the morning.

It was funny and Scott envied Stiles sometimes he could make people ease up around him just like that.

Mia sat down in the library not saying much and mostly looking down at her hands.

'Are you okay, Mia?' asked Stiles but she shrugged her shoulder dismissing the question and looked up. She was so anxious it caused a bad taste in Scott mouth once again. He hated that taste.

'I'm just not feeling very well.'

'Maybe you want to go to the nurse's?' asked Stiles before he looked at Scott who was just as clueless about what to do now.

The redhead shook her head, 'No, I'll live. It's just a few more hours. I don't want to bother mom at work.'

 _Another lie._

It squeezed Scott's own heart to hear hers speed up knowing she was lying again.

He brushed his arm, 'Alright, how about we just wait a bit and then go to class?' he suggested and the girl nodded before she looked down again.

She really regretted listening to Lydia Martin. Lydia never felt the way she did she never had to face the fears she did. No one is the same. No one can fully understand what another person feels. No one. No therapist, no friend, no parent. No one can understand your fears and struggles. They can try but they can't and in the end they get hurt and blame you for making them feel like they can't understand.

Mia had enough of that for a lifetime with her mother.

She looked at the boys. She felt a bit better when it was just the three of them. She knew no one could see them so she wasn't so freaked out. It was just them and neither were eyeing her legs or speaking about her clothing.

She wished she could always have them. Use them as a safety blanket. Keeping them around to make her feel better and relieved and safe. If the world would only consist of a few people it would be heaven for her.

Stiles checked the watch, 'It's almost time, soon.'

They looked at Mia who quickly stood up taking her bag, 'It's fine. I'm good.'

 _Another lie._

'Maybe we can skip,' said Scott hoping to bring her at least some comfort. He wished he could somehow help her or get to at least find out what was going on with her even if he knew he had no right. He messed up but he still wanted to fix things. He really wanted to fix things.

The girl shook her head, 'I'll be good.'

She wasn't.

* * *

She didn't skip but she never got home faster than that day. She seriously hated herself every minute she felt someone's eyes on her. It was torture, pure torture for her. She got home as soon as she could and locked herself inside feeling better once she was finally alone with herself. She quickly rushed to her bedroom and got the skirt off her. She found some scissors in her shelf and cut the fabric to small pieces. After she was done and just sat in her room watching the mess on the floor it was the first time she felt like she could finally breath again.

 _Me_ _(the realist, the pessimist, the cruel one_ _): Did you really think that Lydia Martin was doing you some sort of favor? Idiot. She was probably enjoying your humiliations every second of the day._

In that moment the optimist, the brave and hopeful side of her didn't even get a chance to argue.

The knock on her door freaked her out a bit. She quickly rushed to put on her jeans and then went downstairs. She looked through the peephole only to take a deep breath and unlock the door.

'Hi, what's up?' she asked as she found Stiles behind it.

The pale boy took one quick look at her legs before he looked at her confused, 'Uh, I wanted to give you a ride after school, but you were gone before I could ask you. I wanted to make sure you go home safe. Are you feeling better?'

She watched him for a moment before she nodded, 'Yeah, I'm better now. You could have just called.'

'Yeah, but I just this seemed faster. Uh, listen do you maybe want me to come pick you up tomorrow? Like I could take you to school. It beats walking or bus, am I right?' he asked in his kind of dorky way. Mia blinked at him before she nodded. Scott and Stiles were pretty much the only people she felt safe around. She knew his offer was probably an apology just like Scott's hanging out more, but like he said getting a lift _beats walking_.

'Okay, you can text me later when do you think you can come just don't make us late for practice tomorrow, alright?' she asked and Stiles nodded, 'Coach would eat me alive if I made his favorite assistant late.'

Mia rolled her eyes before they said their goodbyes and he left. She closed the door and looked upstairs. At least she felt better for a moment. A moment.

She went to her room. The remains of once a nice skirt were still on the carpet with a pair of scissors. She nodded to herself before she cleaned the mess up. Afterwards she quickly did her homework, and just spent some time in her room. She went through the pile of bills that manage to gather up in her living room and counted how long it would take before the electricity would be turn off again. It helped her to kill some time. She changed into her pajamas and went to lie in her bed. She could spend some time on her phone since she knew she would be able to charge it in the coach's office tomorrow during practice.

Surprisingly she got a text from Lydia about the homework but she ignored it. She would sure as hell never speak with her again if she could help it. She partly blamed her for how she felt today and the ruined skirt. She played a bit on her phone before she fell asleep.

In the morning, the strawberry blonde tried to call her again. She recognized her number but Mia ignored it and put on the clothes which made her the most comfortable. Stiles came to pick her up in the jeep with Scott lying on the backseat looking like hell.

Mia blinked as she got to the front, 'Uh, you okay?'

Stiles chuckled, 'This is his _I'm having a secret affair_ look.'

She raised her brows before she understood, 'Oh, you meet you in the night.'

Scott opened his eyes and looked at her, 'Yeah, when her parents aren't home or she manages to sneak out.'

'Ha, I always wondered how adulterer looks like. Good to know,' she teased him, 'Oh, I got a cheating joke.'

Scott groaned at her but felt kind of happy that she was a bit more in the mood together. He also didn't fail to notice that she was wearing large clothes again. He didn't notice it until yesterday, but she truly was wearing mostly a size or two bigger clothes. It also proved the point, she was incredibly thin.

He wouldn't have notice it without.

It was once again inside him this feeling that he was overlooking something. She was hiding something, lying to him and Stiles about something so painfully obvious he should have known right away. So why didn't he?

It was Stiles's laughter in the next moment which broke his train of thoughts. Mia scoffed at him, 'Scott, you weren't paying attention to my incredible joke.'

He forced his lips into a grin and let her repeat the joke. He needed to figure it out. He needed to find a way for her to tell him. He needed her to let him in again. He didn't know why but helping Mia and chasing away that terrible feeling was essential to him.

'Are we going to hold hands today?' she asked once they parked in front of the school. She tried to be practical about it. They needed to act the part if they were supposed to convince anyone they were a couple.

'Sure,' he chuckled and got out of the car to open the door for her. Chuckling rolled her eyes but allowed him to help her out of the car.

'You're so tiny, Mia,' said Scott and put his hand around her. It was something she noticed before about Scott. Other boys made her uncomfortable. Touches were not welcome…but somehow Scott and Stiles were safe grounds and she didn't mind or particularly notice when they pulled her into an embrace or touch her somehow. She always knew they were harmless touches and that they were friendly.

She shrugged her shoulders feeling finally like herself at least a little bit forgetting all about the skirt incident from yesterday, 'So? Are the best things are tiny and cute.'

He pulled her a bit closer as they went to the locker's room and coach's office. He caught Stiles worried look and instantly remembered that today wasn't just about school. Tonight was the full moon. Stiles promised him to have something to keep him from hurting anyone. He felt pretty confident about that since he was with Allison now. He didn't think he should worry too much. This time it was different. Things were different. He felt Mia stop and look at him as they reached their crossroad. As he let her go for a moment it left him cold, and he couldn't help but watch her to make sure she went into the coach's office as if those few steps were somehow dangerous.

Stiles had to put his hands on his shoulders to get him to the lockers room and discuss the full moon.

'Good morning, coach,' said Mia as she parted with the boys and went to gather his notes and things for the practice.

'Did you sleep well?'

'Never better, Benjamin, and you know why?' he asked grinning like a maniac but Mia was used to his enthusiasm and theatrics by now.

'Because today is practice,' replied Mia pulling her misbehaving hair behind her ear.

'And what does that mean?'

Mia sighed before she said imitating his own voice, ' _It's time to torture the little suckers._ '

'Exactly, Benjamin! Well done, it is time to finally get payback on those annoying brats. Let's get ready,' said the coach happily before he headed outside.

The redhead shook her head and followed him pulling the notebook and first aid kit closed to her chest.

As she was walking outside, one of the boys walked out of the locker's room, 'Oh, hey there, Benjamin.'

Mia stopped and watched as Mike Harrington walked up to her and blocked her path a bit, 'No skirt today?'

Her eyes widened with shock as she realized that she hadn't misheard him and he actually asked her that.

Mia swallowed hard before she tried to leave, but the tall boy blocked her way. Some girls considered Mike a good looking boy. He was a bit taller than the rest and had this boyish look which would most likely earn him a place in a teenage boy band. Mia heard Lucy and a few others saying how hot he was when she was hiding in the bathroom during lunches from time to time.

Honestly the question might have been a joke or tease on his side, but she was in no state to reply. She was always easily embarrassed by people she wasn't close with. Boys especially, so right now talking with him was very uncomfortable. She once again remembered and hated Lydia for making her take that stupid skirt.

Mia shook her head and tried to go around him again but he raised his arms so she had to stop since she didn't want to touch him or him to touch her.

'I just meant you looked really good in it, Mia,' he said a little bit gentler, 'You should wear shirts more often.'

She swallowed a bit and nodded, 'Thanks, but jeans are more my style.'

He stepped closer. So close it made the inside of her stomach turn into a knot. She wanted to leave. She wanted to step away. But she could only stand frozen in place looking into his brown eyes. She knew a few boys with brown eyes. Some were just passing, two of the pairs were Scott and Stiles's. The difference between them was that these eyes were incredibly cold and there was something so terrifying in them that Mia felt like she couldn't breathe.

 _You're so pretty. You curvy in all the right places._

All the memories came crashing back to her and Mia was sure she would die of lack of oxygen in the next few moments.

He looked down at her with a small smirk on his lips, 'Well, maybe you would like to change it? Hm?' his fingers took a lock of her red hair and looked at it, 'I think you would look really good if you wore them more often. What do you think?'

Mia felt her lips trembling as if she was cold. She hugged the stupid notebook tighter and wish for this to end.

'Hey!' someone shouted and Mia's heart jumpstarted as the disturbance caused Mike to step away a bit to see who it was. She didn't waste time and quickly rushed away from the boy to the field.

'You coming?' asked Isaac Lahey who was standing in the hallway looking at Mia with something in his eyes which made her feel grateful for his interference and yet worried but for a completely different reason as it did when she saw the look in Mike's eyes.

She didn't slow down just stopped for a moment and nodded at Isaac grateful. She didn't know why did she always needed saving, but clearly she had enough volunteers to play heroes at least for now.

On the cold air of morning, Mia managed to calm down and do her job as the assistant. She oddly liked watching lacrosse. She used to like it more when she had Scott and Stiles to talk to but just watching wasn't so bad.

She wasn't a sport fan, but she grew to like lacrosse. She liked helping out coach even if he was sometimes hard to deal with.

She looked up from her notes to notice Scott and Stiles talking about something and looking at their teammates.

Scott brushed the back of his neck. He needed to find the other werewolf. If it wasn't Jackson it had to be someone else. He looked around noticing Mia looking at him and Stiles. She looked so lost on the bench but unlike yesterday she didn't smell so terrified.

He raised his hand and waved at her seeing a small smile pull the corner of her lips and she waved back at him.

He couldn't help to smile himself. He turned back to Stiles. His plan was the stupidest one he even heard but if it meant he would find the other beta he would do it, 'Alright, let's do this.'

* * *

The practice was cut short as sheriff Stilinski showed up and took Isaac Lahey away. Rumors followed instantly claiming that the boy's father was death most likely killed by some animal. Animal attacks filled the necrologies of many residents of Beacon Hills.

How simple was it? Someone said animal attack and people around instantly nodded their heads as if it was such a common and ordinary thing as dying because of old age.

After she returned all the notes and things back to coach's desk Mia grabbed her bag and went to wait for the boys in the hallway. She prayed she wouldn't have to speak with Mike again. One encounter was enough to last her for a long time.

In the hallway she could tell that everyone was talking about Isaac. As much as she thought about the boy and how he was doing she couldn't help but feel relieved that people didn't talk about her because of the new sensation. It pinched her to know she was such a person. She didn't know much about Isaac, just that he only had his dad and he often came to school with bruises. She's been to enough practices to know that not all of them were from lacrosse. But it wasn't her secret to tell. Plenty people saw it and no one did anything about it not to mention if Isaac didn't do anything himself others wouldn't be able to interfere.

Mia watched as Scott and Stiles came from the hallway buried in a conversation. She silently tailed along catching bits. She knew they were talking about Isaac.

'If he got angry enough he could kill him.'

'What?!' she asked startled all of the sudden. She realized just then that her friends didn't notice that she was behind them as their eyes widened and they looked like they might as well have been caught.

'Uh, what? No,' said Stiles lamely and Mia raised her brows pointing at him, 'You just said that Isaac could kill his dad? Are you mental? Why?'

'Err, he can be violent?' tried Stiles earning a frown from Mia, 'Name one time he was violent.'

In a silent communication which Mia didn't understand they quickly tried to cover it up, 'Either way, the police has him now so they will surely figure it out.'

Mia pulled her bag higher, 'Alright, we should head to class anyway.'

They nodded and followed her to their first class, Mia's thought drifting back to Isaac until she noticed Mike standing close to some of his friends. When he noticed her gaze he shamelessly winked at the girl. Mia's stomach dropped. She felt the familiar sickness she felt before and she quickly went into the room to hide from the tall's boys cold eyes.

'You alright, Mia?' asked Scott suddenly and she turned around as they went to find seats that were close.

She was confused for a moment how did he even know something was off. She was walking ahead of them. Maybe he noticed Mike as well. She shook her head and smiled a bit before she took a place near the window.

She wished once again for the day to be over so she could hide in her bed and the darkness of her room.

* * *

'You went back to jeans I see,' heard Mia as she was changing her books for her next class. Lydia Martin was frowning at the pair of bluish jeans Mia was currently wearing as if the clothing did something to her.

The redhead put her books in the locker without a single word and pretty much ignored the other girl. She noticed that Lydia's had was shaking and her mascara was just a little bit ruined but she was not asking if she was okay. She was done being nice to her.

Lydia frowned confused, 'Is something the matter?'

 _Me (The honest one): Yeah, I hate that you had such a power over me you made me wear something which made me so uncomfortable._

She gave Lydia her best smile and shook her head, 'Nothing at all.'

Pretending to be sweet was a game girls all around the world play with each other. The key was not to fight it out, it was to look as if you were best friends when you wanted nothing more than to rip each other's throats out.

Mia was good in the game. It was just a part of the act of being alright.

Lydia opened her mouth for a moment. For a moment Mia caught Lydia without a mask. It was a moment she could see that Lydia wasn't just a future prom queen or robot but an actual person. Still the moment was brief as all moments of pure honesty usually are and Lydia smiled at her.

'Well, it is a shame. You should wear skirts more often.'

Mia looked at her, 'Not all of us are good with skirts.'

Lydia titled her head, 'But you could be.'

Since she had a feeling that this conversation was revealing too much, Mia just shook her head, 'No, I couldn't.'

She turned around and walked away leaving the redhead all by herself again the hallway. Mia briefly wondered if it made her a bad person. Clearly Lydia had no one in the moment, and turning her back on her the way she did was a dick move even if they weren't friends, and Mia was sure she was the one who started the rumor all those months ago. Not to mention she successfully humiliated her with the skirt.

Mia shook her head at the idea and just went to her next class.

* * *

'Hey, do you want to join us for lunch today?' asked Scott as they were walking down the hallway.

No, she didn't want to join them for lunch today or any other day because she knew that she wouldn't eat and they would ask questions about why she didn't eat.

'Sorry, but I got some homework I need to finish so maybe next time,' she said and brushed her arm a bit.

'Hey, are you really alright?' he asked, 'Also I doubt skipping lunch is a good idea.'

She smiled at him hoping it looked genuine enough, 'Thanks for the concern but I have lunch from home and I really need to finish the homework.' She didn't give him time to argue. As much as being in their presence helped her feel good it also brought her down from time to time. The fact that couldn't spend lunch with them reminded her just how much she wasn't normal. Never really would have been.

Library was quiet in time of lunch so she spent them as long as she could until she had to go to class. She didn't have any homework to finish so she just simply remained sitting behind the shelves silently browsing the internet for more food facts. She was grateful the school had wi-fi.

When she heard the noise from her side, she ignored it and simply stared phone without raising her head.

'You sure we're alone?' asked someone and she blinked looking up.

'Yeah, come here,' said the other boy and then to Mia's horror she heard kissing noises. She sighed and stood up hurrying away. Of course in the process of getting up she accidentally knocked out several books from the shelf next to her foot.

Cursing under her breath she quickly picked them up and started to push them back just as some boy came from the around the corner.

'Uh, h-hi,' he shuttered and Mia quickly stood up smiling at him a tensely wanting to leave only to almost run into Danny Mahealani who appeared from the entrance to the library.

'Hi, Mia,' he said completely calmly before he went to the other boy and kissed him, 'Hi, miss me?'

Mia didn't know what possessed her but she looked to the place she thought she heard the noise. She rushed there only to find another boy standing there looking scared that she saw him. Danny didn't seem to realize what was going on, and Mia had no reason to say anything. They weren't friends and obviously it was none of her business. She turned to look at the boy and Danny before she stormed away. However, that seemed to cause suspicion in Danny because he walked to the place she previous stood.

'Wait, don't-'

She heard as she exited the library. However when she was outside she stopped and turned around listened to some hushed and not so hushed exchanges until she heard a very loud, 'WHATEVER!'

She waited until Danny walked out of the library. He shot her a look and she was sure he was ready to start crying to punch something any moment. Hurt did that to a person. He walked away and she had to wonder later if it wasn't the lack of food which caused her to do what she did next.

She walked after him. Since everyone was pretty much at lunch he found him heading to the locker's room.

Brushing her hair behind her ear she followed him inside. He was sitting in front of his locker his elbows on his knees with his fingers linked he looked as if he was praying. Suddenly standing there she was completely clueless about what she should do.

She couldn't help the inside voice once again reminding her that it was _not her business_.

Still she found herself sitting down next to him putting her bag next to her legs. Danny didn't even looked at her, but that was alright. She still didn't know what she was doing anyway. As usual.

She was silent next to him the whole time. After a while Danny looked at her and nodded, 'Thanks, Mia.'

She blinked, 'It's nothing. I didn't do anything.'

He nodded and in that moment of understanding Mia felt oddly happier than she did in days.

'For the record if he is cheating on someone like you he is so not worth it.'

Danny nodded, 'Right. It doesn't make me feel better.'

She made a grimace, 'I don't think it's supposed to make you feel better. It's supposed to give you a closure in knowing it was not because of you.'

He looked at her blinking, 'Did it help you?'

She chuckled with an expression which made Danny for a second flinch.

'No.'


End file.
